1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a support for articulated joints of the body, such as knees, elbows, and the like, and, more particularly, to a support formed of elastically deformable material having an insert of thinner elastically deformable material for positioning proximate the joint.
2. State of the Art
Braces or supports for positioning about an articulated body joint such as the knee, ankle, wrist or elbow are well known. Such supports may be used to provide support or to provide other therapeutic benefits.
One class of support is formed of an elastic material such as a closed-cell neoprene offered by Rubatex Corporation of Bedford, Va. One example of such a support is offered by PRO Orthopedic Services, Inc., P.O. Box 31401, Tucson, Ariz. 85726. Other similar elastic-type supports without mechanical structures are typically available.
Known supports can cause discomfort to the user. When the user rotates a limb or body member in relation to an adjoining member, as when the lower leg is rotated rearward and upward about the knee, the knee flexes and the popliteal area behind the knee compresses. Due to the thickness of the support, the material behind the knee in the popliteal area tends to gather or bunch. In turn, the user may experience irritation and discomfort when the knee is repeatedly rotated rearward or flexed.
One proposed method for correcting this condition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,573 (Lerman) for a knee sleeve. As taught therein, the area of the sleeve that is adjacent the popliteal area behind the knee is constructed of an elastic material with a diamond-shaped patch of the same material. The patch has its two side points on the forward portion of the knee. The seams where the material is attached to the sleeve thereby circumvent the popliteal area. However, the material in the popliteal area is still of the same thickness as the sleeve so that bunching and irritation is expected to still be a problem.
Thus, a need remains for a support that provides adequate support for a joint and comfort for the user in use.